The present invention relates to a composition containing polypropylene prepared by polymerization over a metallocene catalyst or a polypropylene copolymer prepared by polymerization over a metallocene catalyst, and a specific hindered amine light stabilizer system.
Hindered amine light stabilizer systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,981, 5,719,217, EP-A-632,092, EP-A-741,163, EP-A-723,990, GB-A-2,267,499 and Research Disclosure 34,549 (Jan. 1993). EP-A-814,127 discloses embrittlement-resistant polyolefin compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,522 describes a process for the preparation of olefin polymers by polymerization over a transition metallocene catalyst with the addition of a sterically hindered amine. Stabilized metallocene polyolefins are also known from GB-A-2,346,147.
In more detail, the present invention relates to a composition containing
polypropylene prepared by polymerization over a metallocene catalyst or a polypropylene copolymer prepared by polymerization over a metallocene catalyst, and
a stabilizer mixture comprising
(A) a compound of the formula (A-I) or a product (A-II) or a compound of the formula (A-III); 
xe2x80x83wherein
A1, A3, A4 and A5 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x94 and/or C1-C10alkyl-substituted phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is substituted on the phenyl radical by xe2x80x94OH and/or C1-C10alkyl; or a group of the formula (a-1), 
with A6 being hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, xe2x80x94O, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CH2CN, C1-C18alkoxy, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; or C1-C8acyl,
A2 is C2-C18alkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene or C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene), or the radicals A1, A2 and A3, together with the nitrogen atoms to which they are attached, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring, or
A4 and A5, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring,
n1 is a number from 2 to 50, and
at least one of the radicals A1, A3, A4 and A5 is a group of the formula (a-1);
a product (A-II) obtainable by reacting a product, obtained by reaction of a polyamine of the formula (A-II-1) with cyanuric chloride, with a compound of the formula (A-II-2) 
xe2x80x83in which
nxe2x80x22, nxe2x80x32 and nxe2x80x2xe2x80x32 independently of one another are a number from 2 to 12, A7 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl or C7-C9phenylalkyl, and A8 has one of the meanings of A6; 
xe2x80x83wherein
A9 and A13 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl,
A10, A11 and A12 independently of one another are C2-C10alkylene, and
X1, X2, X3, X4, X5, X6, X7 and X8 independently of one another are a group of the formula (V), 
in which A14 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x94 and/or C1-C10alkyl-substituted phenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is substituted on the phenyl radical by xe2x80x94OH and/or C1-C10alkyl; or a group of the formula (a-1) as defined above, and A15 has one of the meanings of A6; and
(B) a compound of the formula (B-I), (B-II) or (B-III); 
xe2x80x83in which
E1 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, xe2x80x94O, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CH2CN, C1-C18alkoxy, C1-C18alkoxy substituted by xe2x80x94OH; C5-C12cycloalkoxy, C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl unsubstituted or substituted on the phenyl by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; or C1-C8acyl,
m1 is 1, 2 or 4,
if m1 is 1, E2 is C1-C25alkyl,
if m1 is 2, E2 is C1-C14alkylene or a group of the formula (b-1) 
wherein E3 is C1-C10alkyl or C2-C10alkenyl, E4 is C1-C10alkylene, and E5 and E6 independently of one another are C1-C4alkyl, cyclohexyl or methylcyclohexyl, and
if m1 is 4, E2 is C4-C10alkanetetrayl; 
xe2x80x83in which
two of the radicals E7 are xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94(C1-C20alkyl), and
two of the radicals E7 are a group of the formula (b-2) 
with E8 having one of the meanings of E1; 
xe2x80x83wherein
the radicals E9 independently of one another have one of the meanings of E1, and E10 is C2-C22alkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene, C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene), phenylene or phenylenedi(C1-C4alkylene).
Examples of alkyl having up to 25 carbon atoms are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, 2-ethylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, n-hexyl, 1-methylhexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl, 1-methylheptyl, 3-methylheptyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 1,1,3-trimethylhexyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, 1-methylundecyl, dodecyl, 1,1,3,3,5,5-hexamethylhexyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl, octadecyl, eicosyl and docosyl. One of the preferred definitions of A6, A8, E1, E8 and E9 is C1-C4alkyl, especially methyl. A7 is preferably butyl.
Examples of alkoxy having up to 18 carbon atoms are methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, butoxy, isobutoxy, pentoxy, isopentoxy, hexoxy, heptoxy, octoxy, decyloxy, dodecyloxy, tetradecyloxy, hexadecyloxy and octadecyloxy. One of the preferred meanings of A6, A8, E1, E8 and E9 is propoxy or octoxy.
A preferred example of C1-C18alkoxy substituted by xe2x80x94OH is 2-hydroxy-2-methylpropoxy.
Examples of C5-C12cycloalkyl are cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and cyclododecyl. C5-C8Cycloalkyl, especially cyclohexyl, is preferred.
C1-C4Alkyl-substituted C5-C12cycloalkyl is for example methylcyclohexyl or dimethylcyclohexyl.
Examples of C5-C12cycloalkoxy are cyclopentoxy, cyclohexoxy, cycloheptoxy, cyclooctoxy, cyclodecyloxy and cyclododecyloxy. C5-C8Cycloalkoxy, in particular cyclopentoxy and cyclohexoxy, is preferred.
xe2x80x94OHxe2x80x94 and/or C1-C10alkyl-substituted phenyl is for example methylphenyl, dimethylphenyl, trimethylphenyl, tert-butylphenyl or 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl.
Examples of C7-C9phenylalkyl are benzyl and phenylethyl.
C7-C9Phenylalkyl which is substituted on the phenyl radical by xe2x80x94OH and/or by alkyl having up to 10 carbon atoms is for example methylbenzyl, dimethylbenzyl, trimethylbenzyl, tert-butylbenzyl or 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl.
Examples of alkenyl having up to 10 carbon atoms are allyl, 2-methallyl, butenyl, pentenyl and hexenyl. Allyl is preferred. The carbon atom in position 1 is preferably saturated.
Examples of acyl containing not more than 8 carbon atoms are formyl, acetyl, propionyl, butyryl, pentanoyl, hexanoyl, heptanoyl, octanoyl, acryloyl, methacryloyl and benzoyl. C1-C8Alkanoyl, C3-C8alkenyl and benzoyl are preferred. Acetyl and acryloyl are especially preferred.
Examples of alkylene having up to 22 carbon atoms are methylene, ethylene, propylene, trimethylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, 2,2-dimethyltrimethylene, hexamethylene, trimethylhexamethylene, octamethylene and decamethylene.
An example of C4-C10alkanetetrayl is 1,2,3,4-butanetetrayl.
An example of C5-C7cycloalkylene is cyclohexylene.
An example of C1-C4alkylenedi(C5-C7cycloalkylene) is methylenedicyclohexylene.
An example of phenylenedi(C1-C4alkylene) is methylene-phenylene-methylene or ethylene-phenylene-ethylene.
Where the radicals A1, A2 and A3, together with the nitrogen atoms to which they are attached, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring, this ring is for example 
A 6-membered heterocyclic ring is preferred.
Where the radicals A4 and A5, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring, this ring is for example 1-pyrrolidyl, piperidino, morpholino, 1-piperazinyl, 4-methyl-1-piperazinyl, 1-hexahydroazepinyl, 5,5,7-trimethyl-1-homopiperazinyl or 4,5,5,7-tetramethyl-1-homopiperazinyl. Morpholino is particularly preferred.
n1 is preferably a number from 2 to 25, in particular 2 to 20, nxe2x80x22 and nxe2x80x2xe2x80x32 are preferably 3 and nxe2x80x32 is preferably 2.
A6, A8, E1, E8 and E9 are preferably hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C8alkoxy.
The compounds described above as components (A) and (B) are essentially known and commercially available. All of them can be prepared by known processes.
The preparation of the compounds of component (A) is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,086,204, 6,046,304, 4,331,586 and 4,477,615 (CAS 136,504-96-6), and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,829.
The preparation of the compounds of component (B) is for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,679,733, 3,640,928, 4,198,334, 5,204,473, 4,619,958, 4,110,306 and 4,976,889.
The product (A-II) can be prepared analogously to known processes, for example by reacting a polyamine of formula (A-II-1) with cyanuric chloride in a molar ratio of from 1:2 to 1:4 in the presence of anhydrous lithium carbonate, sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate in an organic solvent such as 1,2-dichloroethane, toluene, xylene, benzene, dioxane or tert-amyl alcohol at a temperature of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to +10xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to +10xc2x0 C., in particular from 0xc2x0 C. to +10xc2x0 C., for from 2 to 8 hours, followed by reaction of the resultant product with a 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine of the formula (A-II-2). The molar ratio of the 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine to polyamine of the formula (A-II-1) employed is for example from 4:1 to 8:1. The quantity of the 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine can be added in one portion or in more than one portion at intervals of a few hours.
The molar ratio of polyamine of the formula (A-II-1) to cyanuric chloride to 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidylamine of the formula (A-II-2) is preferably from 1:3:5 to 1:3:6.